


Three Years Together

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Sanvers celebrate their third anniversary, There is some minor Supercorp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Maggie and Alex have been together for three years, Maggie has their anniversary all planned out and enlists Kara to help her with a couple details.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex proposed two years ago standing on the DEO balcony after the Daxamites tried to take over. Her smile was so hopeful and full of love that Maggie couldn’t help but smile back. Smiles that didn’t last very long as it all came crashing down with three little words. Not now Alex. They stood in silence long after Maggie apologized and told Alex she loved her but she just wasn’t ready. They stood in silence until Alex asked for space and went home alone that night. 

The following weeks were filled with pain and tension and more then a few tears. Conversations turned into arguments until they both had had enough, realizing that they wouldn’t make it if they couldn't move on and move forward. So they moved in together, into a new dog-friendly apartment that was equal distance from the National City police department as it was from the DEO. And after a couple trips to the humane society they brought home Gertrude, a small mixed breed puppy with one floppy ear. 

In two years they had started creating their own routines and traditions. They started rotating game nights with Kara. Going out for Friday night dinners with Kara and Lena when they started dating. And spending their evenings hand in hand walking Gertrude around the block. They were building a home together.


	2. Chapter 2

”I need your help.” Maggie leaned against the doorframe of Kara's office interrupting the train of thought that had Kara typing away at inhuman speeds. 

“Is everything ok?”

“It’s about Alex.” As soon as it came out Maggie knew it was the wrong thing to say, Kara was up out of her chair before she could blink.

“What happened? Where is she? Why didn’t J’onn call me?”

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Maggie raised her hands in surrender under Kara’s interrogation. “I’m sorry. I meant it’s about our anniversary.”

“Maggie!” Kara flopped back in her chair. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Maggie grabbed the extra designer chair Kara had pushed up against the wall and dragged it to the desk. “It came out wrong. I’m just a little nervous. It’s our three year anniversary.”

“Three years…I can’t believe you guys are on three years together already.” 

“Me neither.” Maggie’s lips pulling into a small smile. “This is my longest relationship.”

“Alex’s too.” Kara smiled comfortingly. She had never seen someone make Alex so happy before. “Do you have any ideas?” 

“Well I talked to J’onn and I got her a weekend off next month. And I’ve been putting money aside for awhile and I booked us a bungalow a couple hours out of the city on the beach. So we can relax and suntan and she can surf.”

“That sounds awesome! She’s been talking about how she never has time to surf anymore.”

“I know. So I thought she would enjoy that. And I thought I could make her a nice dinner…”

“This all sounds really nice… what do I need to help with? It sounds like you have everything planned.”

“Well… I was thinking… could you help me pick out a ring?”

Kara and Maggie stared at each other a couple moments before Kara started squealing. Spinning in her chair Kara jumped up, running around to meet Maggie with open arms. Maggie plugged her ears as she stood to be embraced by Kara a giant smile on her face. 

“Kara…” Maggie gasped barely able to even wiggle in Kara's excited grip, “ribs… air…”

“Oh. Oh!” Kara held Maggie at arm’s length looking her over. “I’m sorry! I got excited! You’re gonna propose to Alex!!!” 

Maggie smiled up at Kara nodding, “I’m gonna propose to Alex.”

// 

“This one!” Kara pointed at the ring behind the glass. Maggie nodded to the man behind the counter looking mildly annoyed at the two of them as she sauntered over to Kara. Each one saying that this ring is the one just to have the other shoot it down. Kara pointed to the ring again as Maggie looked over the top. It was a single square diamond with a braided band. 

“May I see that one?” 

The man unlocked the sliding door pulling out the ring to hand to Maggie. 

“You really think this is the one?”

“It’s beautiful. It’s not too flashy, she doesn’t like when jewelry is too flashy. But it’s not… boring? either.” 

Maggie continued to rotate it between her fingers. It was a beautiful ring, she could already see it sitting on Alex’s hand, wrapped around her slim finger. Looking at the ring she could see Alex saying yes when she asked. She could see them exchanging vows in front of their friends and family, promising to spend the rest of their lives together. 

“You’re right, it’s the one.” 

//

Maggie managed to remain calm and collected after they bought the ring. It was Kara that was practically bouncing when she and Lena had got to their apartment for dinner and movies. The four of them deciding to stay in this Friday night instead of going to a restaurant. Between Lena’s stilling touch and Maggie’s sideways glares Kara tried to keep calm, but she never was good at keeping secrets from the people most important to her. 

“You alright?” Alex joined Kara on the couch throwing an arm over her shoulders, Lena and Maggie having moved into the kitchen to talk about something cooking related. “You seem especially fidgety tonight…”

Alex took a swig of beer as she waited for Kara to explain herself. 

“Nothing…it’s just…well…LenaandIarethinkingofmovingintogether.” The words just came tumbling out as soon as she looked towards the kitchen, inspired by the sight of Maggie and Lena laughing together. It wasn’t a complete lie. She and Lena had been talking about it, news of Maggie’s plan to propose inspiring the two of them to talk about where their relationship was headed. Their most recent conversation about moving forward happening on the ride over to Alex and Maggie’s apartment.

“That’s really great Kara…I’m happy for you two.” Alex pulled Kara in a little tighter giving her head a light kiss. “Can I share something with you too?” 

Kara nodded as Alex led her to the bedroom confused. Opening a drawer Alex rummaged around before pulling out a small box.

“Alex…it’s beautiful.” Kara smiled that both women had gone with simple rings. This one was a single oval diamond on a rounded silver band. “When are you going to ask her?”

“She made plans for our three year anniversary. She hasn’t told me where we are going but I figured that I could propose then.”

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes as Kara pulled her in for a hug.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Alex nodded into Kara’s shoulder. 

“She hasn’t said yes yet, Kara.” Her voice was small but Kara could hear the doubt. 

“She will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex slid her surfboard into the back of the jeep Maggie rented and stepped aside for Maggie to throw in the bag she carried. 

"That's everything!" Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie kissing her neck. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"Oh right." Whistling Maggie shuffled them to the side to open the door for Gertrude to jump in the back. 

"I meant are you going to tell me where we are going yet? And don't say the beach again." Alex murmured as she knew Maggie opened her mouth to give her the same standard reply she had been getting for days. 

"You're not gonna get me to tell you Danvers." Maggie sighed as warm lips travelled along her jawline. "At most you'll just make us late getting on the road."

"Mmm. But worth it." 

Alex climbed into the passenger seat unable to drive without knowing where they were going and Maggie actively refusing to just give her directions as they went. The drive outside the city went quickly. The music being turned up and down as they chatted on the drive. Maggie insisting Alex pull her phone out for a couple selfies of them as she drove Alex smiling at the lens and Maggie smiling as she quickly looked out of the corner of her eyes. Both of them having hair whipping in the wind around their faces. The occasional photo with Gertrude in the back tongue hanging out happy for the car ride. 

Within a couple hours Maggie pulled off the pavement onto a gravel road that winded among some trees. The sounds of crashing waves getting louder. Maggie parked the car as a small house appeared in the trees, hidden away from the road but right on the side of the beach. 

"Maggie..." Alex breathed as she squeezed Maggie's hand looking at the porch that wrapped around the front of the house and disappearing down the sides wrapping around the back half too. It was a small one floor bungalow but it was well maintained. It had flower boxes hanging off the porch rails, and shutters pinned next to the windows for accents, with matching coloured wicker furniture that looked out into the trees. 

"I know it's not fancy but you hate hotels and I figured it was a little removed from town so we would get the beach to ourselves. And the reviews said it had good surfing so I thought you'd still be able to surf even if it's not your usual spot and-"

"It's perfect. I'm sure everything is perfect."

Alex climbed out, Maggie following her lead. Letting Gertrude out of the back they decided to ignore their bags for the moment and go look around. Immediately inside was a short hallway with a door to the master bedroom half way down. It was minimally furnishing with a king size bed, a three drawer dresser, bedside tables and a small closet. The bathroom had two sinks and a tile walk in shower that was hidden behind a wall with no door. The house gave the illusion that the hallway stretched from the front door to the back. It opened up into a space that had a two person dining table set to one side with a big window overlooking the trees and some of the beach and a living room set on the opposite side with a couch, arm chair, a bookshelf stocked with books movies and a tv, and another large window. The hallway picked up on the other side heading into the kitchen that could be seen through the bar window that looked into the living room. The kitchen was the last part of the house, with a screen door that opened onto the back part of the porch with a swing and another table. The porch had steps down into the couple feet of mowed grass that met with the sand. 

Stripping off socks and shoes Alex sat on the edge of the grass stretching her legs to curl her toes in the sand. Both women laughing as Gertrude looked at them sand plastered to her nose from sniffing around. 

"You like it?" Maggie asked quietly sitting down next to Alex wanting to make sure everything would be perfect. 

"I love it."

Alex pulled Maggie forward by the collar of her plaid shirt pressing their lips together. The kiss was warm, Alex’s tongue running along Maggie's lower lip, Maggie nipping playfully at her tongue. Breaking apart they sat with their foreheads together catching their breath. 

"Happy three year anniversary Alex."

They grinned as they shared another quick kiss. Calling Gertrude they headed back through the house to get their stuff from the jeep. 

//

"The kitchen came fully stocked!" Alex yelled through the house slightly shocked. "We don't need to go into town for groceries!"

Maggie chuckled as she came down the hallway from the bedroom. "I may or may not have asked Kara and Lena to make a trip out here to check the place out and pick some stuff up for us so we wouldn't have too. I thought if I came out you might get suspicious and follow me out here or something."

Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie's teasing. "I'm a special agent curiosity is my job!"

"And... that's why they came out here instead of me.”

"I wish I had known Kara knew, I might not have been able to get you or Lena to crack. But I could've got Kara to give you up no problem. That girl cannot keep a secret."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Your sister is invested in your happiness, no way would she have given up your surprise." Maggie laughed as she received a scowl from Alex. "Anyway beach now. Food later." Maggie pushed the fridge door closed as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "I dug out your swimsuit and wetsuit for you, they're on the bed."

Maggie waited until Alex had disappeared into the bedroom before she looked around the kitchen trying to remember where Kara and Lena had said they had put everything. Opening a few cupboards Maggie found the basket she was looking for and started to make quick work of filling it. When Alex wandered back into the kitchen Maggie had already filled the basket with a bottle of wine, a variety of pre chopped fresh fruit and had started making sandwiches. 

"Anything I can do?"

"You can finish cutting the tomato." Maggie looked up from the cutting board as she moved to start fixing up the buns. Alex stood in the doorway in a black bathing suit with boy short bottoms and a bikini top all covered by a white see through mesh t shirt that stopped the same time as her shorts. 

"You look good Danvers." Maggie smiled as Alex took over cutting the veggies. Her eyes lingering on the bare skin of Alex's long legs, thankful that she hadn't yet opted for her wetsuit. 

Finishing the basket Alex grabbed some towels and a blanket and followed Maggie out the door. They walked along the beach a little ways until they found a spot where a couple trees shaded the grass and spread out the blanket. Maggie sat on the blanket still in her jeans and plaid as she watched Alex splashing around in the waves with Gertrude. 

Alex snuck up to the blanket seeing that her girlfriend had decided to lay down at some point when she was playing with the dog. Careful to keep her shadow off Maggie until the last moment Alex bunched up her wet hair the best she could before stepping over Maggie and wringing out the water. 

"Alex!" 

Laughing, Alex jumped away as Maggie shot up gasping at the sudden shock to her system. 

"I thought you'd want to join me." Alex flopped on the blanket next to where Maggie was now sitting up. 

"I'm still dressed." 

"Well... I think I might be able to help with that. " Running a finger along her neck Alex pulled at the halter strap of Maggie's bathing suit hiding under her collar. Cold water droplets ran down Maggie's spine causing her to shiver under Alex's light touches. Her touches becoming more demanding as they travelled under Maggie’s shirt, quickly getting distracted from their original task. 

//

"You're good at that"

"I had a good teacher"

"Mm I'm flattered but you were always the natural Alex." Maggie pushed wet strands of hair behind Alex's ear cupping her face to bring them into another kiss. 

"Come into the water with me?" Alex looked so hopeful that Maggie couldn't stop herself from nodding. Finding herself pulled to her feet they walked hand in hand into the water. Maggie gasping standing on her toes as if it would help avoid the cold shock as Alex dove right in looking up at Maggie under the surf. Bursting out of the water Alex sprayed Maggie earning a herself a splash in return. 

"Why don't you go surfing?" 

"I don't want to leave you on the beach alone." 

She had tried convincing Maggie to get a surf board or at least find somewhere she could rent one and she would teach her this weekend. But Maggie had been adamant that she liked both her feet on firm ground and that swimming would be just fine with her and had insisted Alex still bring hers. 

"You won't be! I wanna see you surf. You’ll look hot, I will take some pictures and I'll go start us dinner at some point. I was thinking I'd BBQ and we could eat outside and watch the sunset." 

“You're sure?"

"Go show me your wetsuit Danvers."

Alex walked out of the water straight to the porch where she had placed her surf board and wetsuit when they unloaded the jeep, as Maggie headed back to the remains of their picnic. Not bothering to go inside Alex started to strip on the patio towelling off before putting on her suit. Maggie pulled out her phone clicking a few candids of Alex changing while she wasn't looking. 

"What are you doing?"

Alex turned to see Maggie with her phone still posed as she zipped up her wetsuit and grabbed her board. 

“Just enjoying the view.”

"Maggie Sawyer you better not have taken nudes of me on that phone."

“Never.”


	4. Chapter 4

The second day was spent much like the first, Maggie reading on a blanket in the sand and Alex running around in the water or surfing with Gertrude. Maggie was pretty happy when she got photos of Gertrude getting exciting and throwing them off balance and into the ocean. They relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company, trying not to act nervous as their second and last night in the little bungalow was fast arriving.

Maggie had convinced Alex to take Gertrude for a walk down the beach leaving her alone to cook their romantic dinner for their last night with strict instructions that when she returned she had better be coming back through the front door. Maggie now stood in the kitchen looking between the items on the counter and the clock on the stove trying to work out the timing of everything in her head. Deciding to start with food over decorations Maggie rolled the arms of the grey shirt she had tossed on over her bikini top and threw the vegetables and lettuce into the sink to start washing.

Caesar salad was tossed in a bowl and placed in the fridge to keep cool, croutons and bacon bits put aside until she was ready to serve. Preheating the oven Maggie unrolled tinfoil onto the counter wrapping up the salmon with slices of lemon, some butter, and seasoning, finally throwing it into the heat of the oven to cook. Moving onto the vegetables, she quickly diced them into small cubes, tossing them onto a second baking pan with a light coating of oil and adding it to the oven with the salmon.

Nodding with satisfaction Maggie made fast work of the food clean up. Going to their bedroom she rummaged around for the dresses she had brought for herself and Alex. She had told Alex not to worry about bringing anything special to wear when she had asked, knowing she already backed Alex’s black dress with the deep v and wide straps. Placing the dress, a pair of heels and some silver jewelry on the bed for Alex, Maggie pulled on the dress she wore their first night out together at the underground fight club and headed back to the kitchen. Checking on the vegetables and salmon she grabbed the last of her supplies and headed out to the patio.

“Maggie?” Alex’s voice carried down the hallway trying to be heard over the exciting clatter of Gertrude running through the house.

“Don’t come outside!!”

Alex laughed as she halted at the entrance to the kitchen, “It smells great in here. What are you making?”

“Salmon, baked vegetables, caesar salad, and for dessert….. vegan ice cream.”

Alex wrinkled her nose at Maggie’s last words. Vegan ice cream still had not made it on to her favourites list no matter how many times Maggie swore that it didn’t taste any different then regular ice cream.

“I’m kidding! Sort of… I did get vegan ice cream but I also got yours as well.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Maggie came back inside making a show of closing the screen door behind her so Gertrude couldn’t make a quick escape. Alex too for that matter. Alex’s eyes widened as she watched Maggie come closer getting flashes of her skin on the side. It had been awhile since she saw Maggie in that dress. In fact she had been pretty sure that Maggie had got rid of it at some point. But there it was, bringing back all the butterflies from the first time she saw it. When she had already been so nervous to go meet Maggie that night, unsure of the feelings she had been having. And the hand holding, she would never forget about the hand holding. She thought her heart had stopped from the combination of Maggie in that dress and the casually intimate touches. She had been a nervous excited mess, even if it had just been on the inside.

“You could go get dressed.”

“What? My sweaty t-shirt and shorts aren’t good enough for your dinner?”

“Mmmm… no.” Maggie flashed her dimples. “I’m sure there is something else you can find to wear.”

//

“I thought you said I didn’t need to pack something fancy?” Alex walked out her hands indicating the dress and heels she was now wearing.

“ _You_ didn’t.”

Giving Maggie a look Alex pulled a plate out of her hand so she wouldn’t have to make a second trip into the kitchen for the remainder of the food. The two walked out onto the porch glowing under the soft lights of the candles on the table and the string of lights wrapped around the railing. The food was set on the table with care it did not to bump over the wine and water glasses placed by each plate and the ice bucket with champagne chilling at the end of the table. They were both silent as Maggie cut the salmon placing a piece on each of their plates as Alex passed her the dish of vegetables and bowl of salad after dishing herself.

The dinner was spent chatting, reminiscing about their past three years together. It was light and flirtatious as they teased each other about the first time they met, the first time they slept together, that time they finally got to see the Barenaked Ladies on stage. No topic was untouched as they started to talk about the future, the food quickly disappearing.

“That was good Maggie, like really good.”

“Happy three year anniversary.” Maggie lifted her glass to clink against Alex’s.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex’s grin faltered as Maggie placed her hand on the table moving it to reveal a small velvet box.

“Maggie…”

“Just let me get this out Alex.” Maggie smiled nervously, “Three years ago you came out to your family and you kissed me in a bar and I wasn’t ready. Two years ago you asked me to marry you on the balcony of the DEO after we saved the city, and I still wasn’t ready. You’ve always known what you've wanted and you go for it. You go for it without hesitation. I’m the one that needs time to think and catch up with you Alex. But I want you to know… I am ready. I’ve finally caught up with you. I know you already proposed and I said no, but I really hope you will say yes… because I don’t want to spend another minute not married to you Alex. Will you marry me?”

Maggie opened the small box on the table to show Alex the ring she and Kara had chosen. It danced in the moonlight as Alex stared at the ring looking torn between laughing and crying.

“Yes.” Alex stood leaning across the table to cup Maggie’s face in her hand kissing her. Sitting back down she removed the ring from the box grinning as she slid it on her finger admiring it. “I actually have something for you too.”

Alex left the table before Maggie could respond, her mouth hanging open shocked that Alex would just get up and leave right after she proposed. Coming back Alex walked around the table to Maggie offering her hand to help Maggie to her feet. Standing together Alex opened the box she held in her second hand. “I was going to get it when we went inside for dessert, I had planned to propose to you then…”

Maggie stared at the ring and back up at Alex locking eyes for a moment before they both started laughing. Alex pulled the ring free, sliding it onto Maggie’s ring finger.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.”

“It’s beautiful Alex.” Maggie spun the ring as she took it in. Before looking at Alex, all the love and warmth she was feeling reflected back at her in those eyes. Tucking Alex’s hair behind her ears Maggie pulled them together for another kiss not trusting that she had the words to tell Alex how happy she truly was.

//

They were back on the road Sunday morning, the jeep taking longer to pack the second time. Both women struggling to keep their hands to themselves in their newly engaged bliss. Maggie pulled over in the little town so they could get get coffee and doughnuts before heading into the city. Alex pulled out her cellphone to check her messages as they waited in line.

“Are you gonna call Kara?”

“I’ll wait until we’re back in the car.” Maggie smiled, Kara must be dying waiting for the phone call. Knowing her, she had probably been waiting by the phone all weekend hoping to get a phone call the moment it happened.

Pulling out her phone again when they were settled back into the car Alex dialled her sister, waiting patiently as it rang. She was about to hang up when a voice finally came through.

“Alex!! Sorry it took so long my hands were full!”

“Busy day at work?” Alex tried not to laugh at the image of sister walking trying to answer her phone as she tried to balance a pile of folders.

“It is, but I’m not actually at CatCo right now, I was bringing Lena lunch at her office.”

“Gotta make sure she eats.”

“I’ve tried to get Jess to help but Lena ignores her much easier than me.”

" _I am NOT that bad!_ ” Alex laughed as she heard Lena in the background. “ _Who are you talking to?_ ”

“Alex”

“ _Put her on speaker_ ”

“Alex did you hear that I’m about to put you on speaker, Lena wants to hear about your weekend too.”

Alex mimicked Kara and put her phone on speaker as she held it between her and Maggie, unconcerned about the wind, both of them deciding earlier to put the top up this drive.

“Maggie and I actually have some news… We’re engaged.” Alex covered the speaker saving her and Maggie from the majority of Kara’s squealing.

“So who proposed first?”

“First? What do you mean fir- Kara Danvers are you telling me that you knew both Maggie and I were going to propose and you didn’t say anything?”

“I couldn’t ruin the surprise!!”

“I proposed first Kara.” Maggie interrupted knowing that this could go on forever if the sister’s were left to their own devices.

“Damn it!”

“What?” Maggie looked at the phone mildly offended at the response.

“You owe me twenty dollars love.”

Maggie and Alex glanced at each other as they listened to the other two talk on the other end of the line.

“Did you make a bet on who was going to propose first?”

“I can’t believe you bet against me Kara! You helped me pick out the ring!”

“Maggie I’m sorry! I couldn’t bet against my sister!”

“Whatever. We have a bet going on which of you is going to ask the other to move in first.”

“That’s not fair it we decided on that together!”

“We talked about it Kara, but _I asked you_ on Friday after they left.”

“Yes!”

“Fuck.”

“Pay up Maggie!”

“Alex!”

“Sorry Kara I had to go with the better odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me a prompt on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
